The Imperium
by adam leamey
Summary: Amg fan fic, crossover with warhammer 40 k, has tyranids and space marines in it
1. Chapter 1: Shore Leave

The Imperium  
  
An amg fan fic.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The year is 2456 January 10th. Earth has just come out of their 5th Tyranid invasion as the planet is recovering slowly from the carnage.  
  
Chapter 1: Shore Leave  
  
Just outside the walls of fort Valfenor a young man walks through the bustling city that surrounded the fort. He called himself Spada he was on shore leave with the 4th legion, having a well-earned break from the Tyranid's invasion. It was at times like this Spada appreciated having time off as he hardly ever got any. He had to hide from his superiors as if they found him doing nothing they would reward his good work, with yet even more work.  
  
He had signed onto the Planetary defence by choice and duty, but their were days he wished he had not signed on to the defence's. He missed his mother and farther on earth as he hardly ever seen them, he found a little fountain with some trees and flowers surrounding it. He took off his headband slowly looking at his reflection. Spada had always been different to most people as he had a weird marking in the middle of his head, that was shaped like a pentagram. He also had a dragon symbol on his left arm but most people though it was a bad tattoo so he never bothered covering that up.  
  
He knew about his past and his bloodline his parents had told him all about it, but he never wanted to be a god in the realm of heaven. He usually had to be wary tacking of his headband as he did not want to be found by heaven and enlisted there. But he felt he would be safe for now he sat down lying on the grass, relishing the chance to actually rest without some alarm waking him. He thought about his last mission, he had lost quite a few good friends on the mission to the Tyranid's; he was still haunted by the horrible creatures.  
  
He had grown to really hate the Tyranid's, which was why he never became a god he wanted to help the planetary defences out. But he could not use his powers unless their was a great need for them, even though he was not a registered god and did not have a licence, his parents had taught him how to use his non god powers as he was only half god. But he rarely used his powers and had to erase people's memories afterwards. He sighed he could have saved his friends but then he would be revealed for what he was, and would be the subject of lab experiments which he did not want. Plus heaven would have noticed his power signal and probably come, looking for him.  
  
He looked around on the planetary outpost it was mostly big buildings nothing special, but there were some places were there was nature. He had always found it relaxing to rest in the arboretums on any outpost as the feel of nature soothed him. He felt kind off alone in his life he had a family but he wanted someone special whom he could be with. The planetary defence did not allow women into their ranks not because they weren't capable. But because of Genestealer's the most hated breed of Tyranid's, these monsters would implant their seed in women and a Genestealer hybrid would be born shortly after. But women helped out by designing new weapons and being on the side lines controlling things and giving orders out of harms way.  
  
Spada though it was not fair in a way for it meant no time for relationships, but then there was not much time for anything but work in planetary defence. He thought on he wanted to go home and lead a normal life but he could not ever lead a normal life. At least not until the Tyranid threat was contained, he did not know how long that may take to do this, as no mater how many they killed more just kept coming. As the species reproduced 100 times faster than anything they had ever seen, in his constant service to the Defence he had gained the rank of Lieutenant and his name carried some weight in the ranks.  
  
He was allowed showing of future attack plans, he knew the Defence was mounting a final assault on the Tyranid home world, which they had just recently found the location of. He knew that they would soon begin the final push on the Tyranid forces. He looked at his watch it was almost 0500 on his watch. He had about an hour before he went back on duty he continued to think on things. He kept wishing in his mind about finding someone to be, with but he should not have done so as the heavens heard that wish.  
  
He heard a noise as a portal opened up he recognised it, "dam they have found me" he got up drawing his power sword which he thought might be pointless as they would probably be immune to it. The portal opened wider as a goddess came out of it. He looked at her intently she was a very beautiful goddess she had long blond hair and circular marking on her face she was wearing a long dark blue dress, with daffodils patterned across the dress. She looked to be about five foot seven inches tall to Spada, as the portal closed and she floated above the ground, she opened her eyes they were a beautiful sky blue.  
  
He found her very pretty but he did not know what she was here for as he dropped his jacket that he always had on. Spada was about six ft five inches tall, he was wearing very thin armour plating over a black T-shirt, and he had blue jeans and a belt, which had a Boltpistol holster on, and a sheath for the power sword. His commanders always nagged at him to put power armour on, but he found the suits to clumsy to use plus he never needed them anyway.  
  
Spada had short dark hair and dark green eyes, the goddess looked at him noticing the dragon marking and his pentagram on his forehead. She smiled happily but she also looked at his sword wondering why he had drawn it. "Hello my name is Cassandra what is yours?" He looked at her intently not sure whether to give her an answer; he thought nothing bad could come of it. "My name is Spada what do you want?"  
  
Cassandra smiled "well originally I came here to grant you a wish as you are in such pain, but I never thought I would be grating a wish to a fellow god." Spada looked at her "you heard my thoughts?" Cassandra sat down on the grass smiling "no but we heard your soul cry out for somebody." Spada looked at her he was not sure whether she would try to bring him back to heaven or not. "I don't want to go back to heaven I have more important things to do." Cassandra looked at him "but you must come to the heavens you are a god after all."  
  
Spada drew his mark 7 Boltpistol pointing it at her the laser sight locking on, she jumped back "why do you point that at me I am only here to help you?" He looked at her "look I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to go back to heaven, the assault on the Tyranid home world is coming up and I must be there." She looked at him "how long till this assault?" Spada looked at her "three months after we finish with the home world I will come to heaven with you."  
  
She looked at him intently "why not come back for three months with me to heaven then come back for the assault, you could learn how to use your powers more and help the earth win." Spada looked at her more "I would like that it would be a nice change for me, but my commanders might not agree on a three month leave." She smiled "don't worry I am sure Yggdrasil will make them allow you to leave for three months."  
  
Spada looked at her "what is this Yggdrasil you speak of?" She looked at him "you don't know?" He looked back "no I know nothing of the heavens only that my farther comes from there." She smiled "Yggdrasil is the computer system that runs the heavens it controls our lives and fates."  Spada looked at her, "and this Yggdrasil will allow me to come back to heaven?" Cassandra smiled brightly "yes." Spada put down his Boltpistol "alright I will come with you but first there are some things I need to pick up, from my quarters then I need to see my commander about this three month leave." Cassandra smiled "ok I will come with you." He looked at her putting his jacket back on and putting his sword and Boltpistol away, "may I ask you something Cassandra?" Cassandra looked at him "sure."  
  
"You said you came here to grant a wish do I still get to have that wish?" Cassandra looked at him "I don't know since you are a god we will have to ask the lord." He looked at her "fair enough you best follow me it is easy to get lost in this place." She smiled getting up her dress flowing, Spada thought about asking her to change, but he decided against it he was used to attention anyway. She walked up to him as he started off back towards the fort.  
  
She had to run up to him "slow down my legs are not as long as yours." He smiled slowing down for her "you slowpoke." Cassandra fumed punching him in the shoulder "ouch my hand" he laughed "you silly girl." Cassandra pulled a face "you meanie." Spada laughed more "come on slowpoke." He started walking faster. Cassandra absolutely fumed "wait up" he eventually got to the fort as Cassandra finally caught up to him panting heavily. "Jeez you walk fast." He smiled "aww did I go to fast for you?" Cassandra shot him an angry glare "you big meanie."  
  
The guard there laughed seeing them argue Spada recognised the voice, it was Koji his battle partner, Koji was bigger than Spada then all planetary defence marines were, as they got genetically enhanced at birth. Koji was about nine ft tall the normal height for a marine he was as usual wearing power armour. Koji always taunted him for being so small and not being able to use power armour and only able to use battle suits.  
  
But he also feared Spada, as he was stronger than any marine, although he didn't know how he was so strong since he obviously was not genetically enhanced. He also knew about Spada's military history he knew he had trained in the assassin's temple for a year, and had exceeded all but the master assassin in one year, which was unheard off as assassin's had to train for decades to get that good. He also knew he had been at the psychic temple for two years and was a master Psychic.  
  
He however had only marine training and he knew he would not last long against Spada; he stopped thinking looking at the girl beside him. She was obviously from the colony, or at least he thought she was but her had never seen someone as beautiful as her. "So planning to have some fun are we before we come on duty?" Spada looked at him angrily "no I am here to pick up some things she is here to help." Koji laughed "well whatever go ahead but she best be gone before your work shift starts."  
  
Chapter 2: Spada's Close Call  
  
Spada passed by Koji as Cassandra followed him "what did he mean by fun?" Spada stopped "sometime marines bring back girls here to well be close let's just say that." Cassandra looked at him "oh and he though you brought me here for the same thing." Spada nodded "yes but you know that is not the case." She smiled lightly "yes I do", he continued on getting to his cabin and going in he dropped his belt and sword. He went into his cabin getting a different belt, which had two Boltpistol holsters and a sword sheath. He then opened a trunk getting two Boltpistol's and a sword out. The Boltpistol's were not standard issue, they were collared blue and had wings embalmed on the side instead of red with a two-headed eagle.  
  
The sword was also not standard issue it was about three meters long, instead of two and a half meters long. The handle was also different, as it had two giant wings coming off a phoenix. He also got out an armoured breastplate he took of his current one and replaced it, putting the new belt around him and putting the sword and pistols in their places. He got some other things that he put into a bag a few pictures of his farther and mother and some general junk. He put his jacket back on and attached the small bag to his side and looked at Cassandra.  
  
"Ok I got everything I need to see my commander you best wait here." Cassandra nodded watching him leave, she wondered about this god he was different to others she had met this one was a bit cold to her. Hardly any god's were ever like that around her, that dragon marking was also very unusual, she knew he was half god but she wondered what the dragon symbol meant. She wondered whether she should ask him. As Cassandra wondered about Spada, Spada thought about her she seemed nice enough to him, he did not know whether she would ever like him but he knew he liked her.  
  
He did not know why he instantly liked her but he did. He had seen a few beautiful girls on his travels to the many space stations that earth had scattered around space. He stopped thinking of her as he got to the commander's office as he knocked on the door. The commander came forward looking at him "oh it's you Spada what do you want?" Spada looked at him "I would like to request a three month leave to train for the assault on the Tyranid home world." The commander looked at him with penetrating eyes "if it will help us win then yes, we do not particularly need you so you have my permission for this leave."  
  
The commander signed a leave of absence note for Spada "now be off with you." Spada tuned thinking that was way to easy. He had asked for leave for training before, and usually he had to argue with the commander for hours before he caved in.  He went back to his cabin where Cassandra was waiting for him he smiled a bit seeing she was still there. "I am allowed to leave" Cassandra smiled "see what did I tell you Yggdrasil sorted things out."  
  
He grinned at her "are you always so self absorbed." She looked at him menacingly "you take that back you big meanie." He smiled "alright, alright calm down keep your shirt on I am sorry I said that." She smiled "that's better." She waved her hands as a portal opened up as she went through it. Spada sighed he knew this day might come but not so soon, he went through the portal with her. He opened his eyes looking over heaven his mother had always said it was beautiful and she was right.  
  
Cassandra smiles at him "isn't it beautiful?" he smiled at her "for once I agree with you." He thought for a moment "so what happens now?" She smiled "now we go see the lord he will give you your licence and assign you someone to teach you your godly skills." He smiled "sounds cool can't wait to learn these new skills." She looked at him "you must be respectful to the lord though, do not try to approach him or shake his hand unless he asks you two. And do not speak unless spoken too and be very gracious." Spada sighed, "sounds familiar we have to go through that routine whenever the general comes to our space station."  
  
Cassandra smiled "sounds interesting you will have to tell me about the planetary defence." He looked down "I would rather not there are some bad memories of which I do not wish to be reminded off." She looked at him "did you lose someone?" He nodded "I lost quite a few good friends to the Tyranid's." she looked down "I am sorry I did not know." He looked at her "how could you." He walked on with her to the lord's palace.  
  
The lord greeted him he looked at his markings recognising were he came from "well it is about time you got here we have been waiting for you." He looked back at the lord bowing some "begging your pardon but if you knew of me why did you not come for me earlier?" The lord looked back at him "there were many reasons, which I do not have to share with you young one." Cassandra nudged him "be quiet" Spada growled keeping quiet.  
  
The lord looked at him "I will give you a god level three licence, you will have to prove you are worthy for higher than that." He nodded "thank you my lord may I ask who will tutor me?" the lord looked at him "I think I will let Cassandra's mother teach you she is one of the best in heaven." He smiled "as you wish" the lord looked at him "Cassandra you get your mother I need to talk privately with Spada." Cassandra bowed going to get her mother. The lord looked at Spada.  
  
"I know of your history, I see you have had quite a few tragedies that have made you hate the Tyranid's." He looked at him "what of it?" The lord looked back angrily "don't take that tone of voice with me." Spada bowed some "I am sorry my lord." The lord looked at him "I can tell I am going to have trouble with you." Spada smirked, a little "what of my hatred for those monsters?"  
  
"I want you to stop hating them that hate could lead to major problems" now this was something the lord should not have said to Spada, it is like prodding a bull with a pointy stick. Spada looked at him angrily "I know you are the lord but they butchered my friends without any regard and you are asking me to forgive them like that?" the lord looked at him. "Silence I am not asking you to forgive them I am asking you to stop hating them."  
  
Spada hit the ground "it is not that easy I can't just stop hating them like that and no order from you can change that." The lord looks back angrily, "I suppose not but I want you to try and furthermore, don't even speak to me like that again do I make myself clear?" Spada looked him "crystal clear." Spada had always been rebellious to commanders, which was why he never got to far in the military he sometimes ever brimmed on a court marshal. He knew he had to be careful up here as the lord could do away with him on a whim.  
  
Cassandra came back with her mother who greeted the lord. "What is it you wish of me?" The lord looks at her "I want you to teach this juvenile hear his powers and some manners." Serenity looked at him "as you wish." She approached Spada looking over him "interesting markings I have not seen the like before who were your parents?" Spada looked at her "I don't have to tell you do I?" Serenity looked at him "no I was just interested there is no need to bite my head off like that." Spada nodded "forgive me I am just a bit irritated." He shot an angry glance at the lord who just turned "I will leave him in your care."  
  
The lord walked off to attend to heavenly matters Cassandra looked at him punching his arm, "are you crazy don't be so disrespectful of him do you want to die?" Spada looked back "no I do not but he brought up a bad subject with me that always makes me mad." Serenity looked at him "I can tell you are hurting I can understand why you got angry but you have to be more careful." Spada nodded getting up "I will may I ask what is you name?" Serenity smiled "my name is Serenity I am Cassandra's mother nice to meet you." She extends her arm.  
  
Spada shakes it lightly "nice to meet you my name is Spada." Serenity smiled "if you want you can stay with us we have an extra room unless you want to sleep elsewhere." Spada smiled, "I would like to stay with you if Cassandra does not mind." Cassandra looked at him "alright you can stay at my house but you had best be nice to me." Spada looked at her "I will try but I will not make a definite promise to you."  
  
Cassandra smiled "that is good enough for me." Serenity smiles "then it is settled follow me." Spada follows Cassandra and Serenity, admiring heaven's beauty as he walks by they reach a little house surrounded by a forest. Near by the house there is a waterfall he smiles it was quite a nice home and the location was lovely. He smiled "you have a lovely home", Serenity smiles "thank you."  
  
She shows him in, showing where everything is, and showing him to his room he smiles. "Thank you it looks lovely." Serenity looks at them both "what would you like for tea?" Cassandra looks at her "roast potatoes, veg and chips please." Serenity nods "and what would you like Spada?" Spada looks at her "I will have the same thank you."  
  
Cassandra stays with Spada as he takes his armour and weapons off tacking off his shirt, he looks at her as she looks back, his body had a huge dragon tattoo on his back and he was wearing a chain with a dragon on. Cassandra looked at him "do you have an obsession with dragons or something?" Spada smiles "yes they are my favourite creature I always think a dragon will come help us in our campaign."  
  
Cassandra smiles "my favourite creature is a unicorn I got to ride one when I was young and have been in love with them ever since." Spada smiles "I have never seen a unicorn I have seen a dragon." Cassandra looks at him "I thought they died out?" Spada shacked his head, "no there are a few left." Cassandra smiles "I will show you a unicorn if you will show me a dragon." Spada looked at her "it's a deal." Cassandra giggles shaking his hand happily she then leaves him to rest.  
  
Spada fell back on to the bed sighing at how soft it was, he had to sleep on a metal plank with a small mattress on it in the planetary defence. He relished the felling of a soft bed under himself he closed his eyes actually having nice thoughts for once as he gently dozed off.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2: Spada's close call

Chapter 2: Spada's Close Call  
  
Spada passed by Koji as Cassandra followed him "what did he mean by fun?" Spada stopped "sometime marines bring back girls here to well be close let's just say that." Cassandra looked at him "oh and he though you brought me here for the same thing." Spada nodded "yes but you know that is not the case." She smiled lightly "yes I do", he continued on getting to his cabin and going in he dropped his belt and sword. He went into his cabin getting a different belt, which had two Boltpistol holsters and a sword sheath. He then opened a trunk getting two Boltpistol's and a sword out. The Boltpistol's were not standard issue, they were collared blue and had wings embalmed on the side instead of red with a two-headed eagle.  
  
The sword was also not standard issue it was about three meters long, instead of two and a half meters long. The handle was also different, as it had two giant wings coming off a phoenix. He also got out an armoured breastplate he took of his current one and replaced it, putting the new belt around him and putting the sword and pistols in their places. He got some other things that he put into a bag a few pictures of his farther and mother and some general junk. He put his jacket back on and attached the small bag to his side and looked at Cassandra.  
  
"Ok I got everything I need to see my commander you best wait here." Cassandra nodded watching him leave, she wondered about this god he was different to others she had met this one was a bit cold to her. Hardly any god's were ever like that around her, that dragon marking was also very unusual, she knew he was half god but she wondered what the dragon symbol meant. She wondered whether she should ask him. As Cassandra wondered about Spada, Spada thought about her she seemed nice enough to him, he did not know whether she would ever like him but he knew he liked her.  
  
He did not know why he instantly liked her but he did. He had seen a few beautiful girls on his travels to the many space stations that earth had scattered around space. He stopped thinking of her as he got to the commander's office as he knocked on the door. The commander came forward looking at him "oh it's you Spada what do you want?" Spada looked at him "I would like to request a three month leave to train for the assault on the Tyranid home world." The commander looked at him with penetrating eyes "if it will help us win then yes, we do not particularly need you so you have my permission for this leave."  
  
The commander signed a leave of absence note for Spada "now be off with you." Spada tuned thinking that was way to easy. He had asked for leave for training before, and usually he had to argue with the commander for hours before he caved in.  He went back to his cabin where Cassandra was waiting for him he smiled a bit seeing she was still there. "I am allowed to leave" Cassandra smiled "see what did I tell you Yggdrasil sorted things out."  
  
He grinned at her "are you always so self absorbed." She looked at him menacingly "you take that back you big meanie." He smiled "alright, alright calm down keep your shirt on I am sorry I said that." She smiled "that's better." She waved her hands as a portal opened up as she went through it. Spada sighed he knew this day might come but not so soon, he went through the portal with her. He opened his eyes looking over heaven his mother had always said it was beautiful and she was right.  
  
Cassandra smiles at him "isn't it beautiful?" he smiled at her "for once I agree with you." He thought for a moment "so what happens now?" She smiled "now we go see the lord he will give you your licence and assign you someone to teach you your godly skills." He smiled "sounds cool can't wait to learn these new skills." She looked at him "you must be respectful to the lord though, do not try to approach him or shake his hand unless he asks you two. And do not speak unless spoken too and be very gracious." Spada sighed, "sounds familiar we have to go through that routine whenever the general comes to our space station."  
  
Cassandra smiled "sounds interesting you will have to tell me about the planetary defence." He looked down "I would rather not there are some bad memories of which I do not wish to be reminded off." She looked at him "did you lose someone?" He nodded "I lost quite a few good friends to the Tyranid's." she looked down "I am sorry I did not know." He looked at her "how could you." He walked on with her to the lord's palace.  
  
The lord greeted him he looked at his markings recognising were he came from "well it is about time you got here we have been waiting for you." He looked back at the lord bowing some "begging your pardon but if you knew of me why did you not come for me earlier?" The lord looked back at him "there were many reasons, which I do not have to share with you young one." Cassandra nudged him "be quiet" Spada growled keeping quiet.  
  
The lord looked at him "I will give you a god level three licence, you will have to prove you are worthy for higher than that." He nodded "thank you my lord may I ask who will tutor me?" the lord looked at him "I think I will let Cassandra's mother teach you she is one of the best in heaven." He smiled "as you wish" the lord looked at him "Cassandra you get your mother I need to talk privately with Spada." Cassandra bowed going to get her mother. The lord looked at Spada.  
  
"I know of your history, I see you have had quite a few tragedies that have made you hate the Tyranid's." He looked at him "what of it?" The lord looked back angrily "don't take that tone of voice with me." Spada bowed some "I am sorry my lord." The lord looked at him "I can tell I am going to have trouble with you." Spada smirked, a little "what of my hatred for those monsters?"  
  
"I want you to stop hating them that hate could lead to major problems" now this was something the lord should not have said to Spada, it is like prodding a bull with a pointy stick. Spada looked at him angrily "I know you are the lord but they butchered my friends without any regard and you are asking me to forgive them like that?" the lord looked at him. "Silence I am not asking you to forgive them I am asking you to stop hating them."  
  
Spada hit the ground "it is not that easy I can't just stop hating them like that and no order from you can change that." The lord looks back angrily, "I suppose not but I want you to try and furthermore, don't even speak to me like that again do I make myself clear?" Spada looked him "crystal clear." Spada had always been rebellious to commanders, which was why he never got to far in the military he sometimes ever brimmed on a court marshal. He knew he had to be careful up here as the lord could do away with him on a whim.  
  
Cassandra came back with her mother who greeted the lord. "What is it you wish of me?" The lord looks at her "I want you to teach this juvenile hear his powers and some manners." Serenity looked at him "as you wish." She approached Spada looking over him "interesting markings I have not seen the like before who were your parents?" Spada looked at her "I don't have to tell you do I?" Serenity looked at him "no I was just interested there is no need to bite my head off like that." Spada nodded "forgive me I am just a bit irritated." He shot an angry glance at the lord who just turned "I will leave him in your care."  
  
The lord walked off to attend to heavenly matters Cassandra looked at him punching his arm, "are you crazy don't be so disrespectful of him do you want to die?" Spada looked back "no I do not but he brought up a bad subject with me that always makes me mad." Serenity looked at him "I can tell you are hurting I can understand why you got angry but you have to be more careful." Spada nodded getting up "I will may I ask what is you name?" Serenity smiled "my name is Serenity I am Cassandra's mother nice to meet you." She extends her arm.  
  
Spada shakes it lightly "nice to meet you my name is Spada." Serenity smiled "if you want you can stay with us we have an extra room unless you want to sleep elsewhere." Spada smiled, "I would like to stay with you if Cassandra does not mind." Cassandra looked at him "alright you can stay at my house but you had best be nice to me." Spada looked at her "I will try but I will not make a definite promise to you."  
  
Cassandra smiled "that is good enough for me." Serenity smiles "then it is settled follow me." Spada follows Cassandra and Serenity, admiring heaven's beauty as he walks by they reach a little house surrounded by a forest. Near by the house there is a waterfall he smiles it was quite a nice home and the location was lovely. He smiled "you have a lovely home", Serenity smiles "thank you."  
  
She shows him in, showing where everything is, and showing him to his room he smiles. "Thank you it looks lovely." Serenity looks at them both "what would you like for tea?" Cassandra looks at her "roast potatoes, veg and chips please." Serenity nods "and what would you like Spada?" Spada looks at her "I will have the same thank you."  
  
Cassandra stays with Spada as he takes his armour and weapons off tacking off his shirt, he looks at her as she looks back, his body had a huge dragon tattoo on his back and he was wearing a chain with a dragon on. Cassandra looked at him "do you have an obsession with dragons or something?" Spada smiles "yes they are my favourite creature I always think a dragon will come help us in our campaign."  
  
Cassandra smiles "my favourite creature is a unicorn I got to ride one when I was young and have been in love with them ever since." Spada smiles "I have never seen a unicorn I have seen a dragon." Cassandra looks at him "I thought they died out?" Spada shacked his head, "no there are a few left." Cassandra smiles "I will show you a unicorn if you will show me a dragon." Spada looked at her "it's a deal." Cassandra giggles shaking his hand happily she then leaves him to rest.  
  
Spada fell back on to the bed sighing at how soft it was, he had to sleep on a metal plank with a small mattress on it in the planetary defence. He relished the felling of a soft bed under himself he closed his eyes actually having nice thoughts for once as he gently dozed off.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins

Chapter 3: Training begins  
  
He woke up as cold water splashed on him; he looked seeing Cassandra, "why you" he gets up Cassandra jumps, "wait I am sorry but tea is ready and you would not wake." Spada looks at her "alright I will let you off this time but I might not if you ever do that again." Cassandra nods "I am sorry, anyway come on tea is ready" she takes a hold of his hand smiling.  
  
He smiles back enjoying her holding his hand but keeping quiet, as he follows her to the dining table as he sat down Serenity smiled at them. "Here is your tea", he smiles at her "thank you very much." He starts to eat his tea it tasted wonderful it was almost as good as his mothers cooking. It was certainly better than what the defence classed as a proper meal.  
  
After finishing his tea he takes their plates and starts to wash them, which shocks them both, Serenity walks over to him. "Why do you wash the dishes?" He looked at her, "I always helped my mum with chores at home and you are kind enough to take me in to your house I have to contribute something." Serenity smiles, "you are certainly full of surprises it is going to be interesting training you." Spada looks at her "speaking of that when will my training start?"  
  
Serenity smiles "early tomorrow morning." Spada nods finishing the last of the dishes and putting them away. He looks to Cassandra "will you show me around here I would like to have a look at heaven with you?" Cassandra smiles happily "sure." She takes his hand leading him outside and showing him around, she comes to a stop on a mountaintop as she sits down. Spada sat down by her looking at the night sky, the stars looked beautiful in heaven and heavens lights looked beautiful from were he sat.  
  
"Do you always come here Cassandra?" Cassandra nods "yes it is my favourite spot in heaven", Spada smiles "I can see why." Cassandra looks at him "Spada tell me about your mother and farther I know you are half god I was wondering what you're over half was?" Spada looks at her sighing "come close for I don't want others to hear what I am about to tell you."  
  
She gets closer "my farther was a god from heaven his name was Dante." Cassandra smiled "I know of him he is a good god who was your mother?" He sighed "my mother is a draconian her name is Amy Dracour." Cassandra looked at him recognising that name "it's ok I have seen this Amy she is a kind and gentle dragon, and I have never meet anyone more lovely than her." She smiled more "plus Ishandir has changed since those dark times he is no longer evil and he has reversed his damage and even helped the heavens. People can make mistakes in their lives but I believe everyone deserves a second chance, and his wife Lilly she is so lovely I have never met her, but she sounds lovely by the account I have heard of her."  
  
"You can't meet them though they left the mortal realm a long time ago." Cassandra looks at him "actually you can up here." He looks at her "but they are dead aren't they?" Cassandra shakes her head "in a sense they are dead but they live on in the farplanes as corporal beings." Spada looks at her, "can you take me to see them my mother told me so much about them but I have never met them." Cassandra smiled "yes I would like to meet them also." She got up, as did Spada as they headed for the portal that led to the farplanes.  
  
The guardian greeted them allowing them through, the farplanes were huge it would be difficult to find them but there was no need. Two dragons flew down landing in front of them, one of the dragons had pure gold scales and angelic wings and deep blue eyes. The other dragon was sky blue and also had angelic wings and the same sort of eyes. They both looked at them the golden dragon began to speak, "hello Spada my name is Lilly I am your Grandmother and this is Ishandir your Grandfather" she smiled kissing Ishandir as he kissed back.  
  
Cassandra was just in awe at seeing them both, "hello my name is Cassandra." They both smiled looking at her "hello nice to meet you what have you come here for?" Spada looked at them "I just wanted to see you my mother Amy told me so much about you, but you weren't around when I was born." They both looked at him "we are sorry but we wanted to leave the mortal realm so we could be together here for eternity"  
  
Spada looks at them "does Amy know?" they smile, "of course she does, she understood, she will join us here in due time but she wants to enjoy her life for now, and you should as well Spada." He nodded approaching them he looked to Cassandra. As he changed into a red dragon he was about as big as Ishandir and had angelic wings he looked at them both as they both hugged him. They smiled nuzzling him a little then letting go  
  
He smiled at them  "thank you I will come back to see you some time." They both smile "we would like that." They both extended their wings and flew off into the sky, Spada returned to his normal state looking at Cassandra. She was just looking at him opened mouthed in surprise. Spada smirks, "you should close your mouth or it might stay like that." She closes it fuming a bit "hey I thought you were going to be nice."  
  
Spada giggles giving her a hug, as she looks at him questioningly "what are you up to?" Spada looks at her "just apologising." Cassandra looks at him suspiciously "I have my eye on you." Spada looks at his watch "come on its late I think we best head home." Cassandra nodded as they both returned home "goodnight Spada." He smiled at her "goodnight Cassandra" they both went to bed Spada woke up early the next morning eager to start his training.  
  
Serenity smiles seeing him up so early "let's eat before we start to train." He nods "ok" Cassandra comes in yawning, surprised to see him up so early "how come your up so early?" He smiles "I am used to it I had to deal with limited amount of sleep serving for the Defence." Cassandra looks at him "oh I bet it was tough." He smiles at her "yes it was" serenity smiles at the two, "here are your breakfast eat up." They both dig in; a little bit after Spada had finished his breakfast he went outside with Serenity as Cassandra followed.  
  
He looks at Serenity "is Cassandra learning with me?" Serenity smiles "yes she is right I am guessing you don't know how to fly Spada?" He looks at her "I can fly with my wings." Two angelic wings extend from his back. Serenity looks at him "I meant flying without using your wings." Spada retracts his wings. Serenity smiles at the two. "I want you both to sit down and relax" they both do so, "now clear your mind of all thoughts." They both spend some time doing so until Serenity senses that they are free of thought.  
  
"Now search yourselves for your energy and then use that energy to push yourself up." They both so as they open their eyes seeing that they are levitating. Serenity smiles "that is the way", she continues to teach them to fly for hours on end, until they both begin to pant from exhaustion. "Take a brake both of you, you have deserved it." They both smile at that going inside the house and getting a drink to cool down.  
  
Cassandra walks up to Spada kissing him on the cheek, he looks at her blushing "what was that for" she blushes "I don't know I just felt like doing it." He smiles at her "you sound a lot like me" she giggles, "I suppose your right." She hits him on the arm again, he looks at her "you are so confusing" he leaves in a huff. Cassandra smiles thinking to herself "oh Spada can't you tell I care for you?"  
  
They both go back outside and resume their flight training until late in the night Serenity smiles at them both "good you have both learned to fly in record time even I did not learn as quick as you two." She flies down, as do Cassandra and Spada. Serenity smiles at them "lets get something to eat then bed for you two." They nod going inside as they eat tea Spada goes into his bedroom resting dozing off.  
  
Late in the night he awakes seeing Cassandra looking over him she was wearing a silver nightgown, and had a happy look on her face. Spada looks at her "what is it?" Cassandra smiles "I want you to meet someone." She holds out her hand tacking Spada outside he smiles seeing a silver unicorn in front of him. Cassandra went up to the unicorn stroking it as it nuzzled against her she looked at Spada, "you showed me a dragon so I am showing you a unicorn her name is Miria."  
  
He smiles petting the unicorn he spends sometime with the unicorn and Cassandra; the unicorn goes off after a while as Cassandra looked at him. Spada looked back at her "thank you for showing me that." She smiled going over to him wrapping her arms around him looking into his eyes. He looks at her "what are you up to now?" She smiles putting her lips to his kissing him she then looked at him, Spada looked at her all confused "I, I.." Cassandra smiled putting her finger to his mouth, "don't say a thing alright" she lets go of him going back inside.  
  
Spada just stood there aghast "what was that about?" he shacked his head "that girl is darn confusing." He went back inside going back to sleep he woke up the next morning at the normal time. Today they were refining their flying skills the next day he was really looking forward to as it involved energy attacks. Serenity smiled at them as they finished their training for the day "time for tea."  
  
They went back inside eating tea Spada went to his room as he heard the door close seeing Cassandra she looked at him happily. She had changed her attire to the blue dress with daffodils on them she always looked pretty in that dress. He blushed as he sat down she went over to him sitting by him she smiled so happily that it just made him smile back. She put her hand on his looking at him he blushed more looking back. She then fumed "aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
He looked at her a bit confused but he put his lips to hers kissing her she smiled kissing back, she then slapped him looking at him naughtily leaving his room. He fell back on the bed wondering to himself. "That felt really nice but I am not totally sure how she feels she keeps on changing between nice and nasty." He just sighed "that girl is real pretty but she has like two personalities oh she gives me such a headache."  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4: Training Completed

Chapter 4: Training completed  
  
Spada woke up the next day as he got his breakfast he and Cassandra did their meditations then serenity looked at them "creating energy attacks is a lot like flying, you have to concentrate your energy but instead of using it to lift you up. You then concentrate that energy in your hands to form a ball" they both did so as an energy ball gathered in their hands but they both lost control as their attacks trailed off and hit one another cancelling each other out.  
  
Serenity looked at the two "you are going to have to do better." They both trained for hours on end then went for a break Cassandra jumped on top of Spada playfully. He groaned "what now?" She fumed hitting his head "meanie" she jumped off and went outside in a huff. He fumed "that girl drives me crazy."  
  
They continued to train for the rest of the day as they went back in to rest. Yet again Cassandra visited him he wondered if this would be a regular occurrence. This time he was ready for her before she even sat down he grabbed her gently wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her she hit his chest many times resisting. Then she stopped just kissing back he broke the kiss as she blushed and ran out of his room.  
  
Spada didn't understand her at all he was going to ask Serenity about this now, he went to her room knocking on the door serenity opened it looking grumpy she looked at Spada. "What is it?" Spada looked at her "it's Cassandra she's acting so weird around me one minute, she is nice next minute she is not." Serenity smiled "that is because she cares for you and is not sure how to show it she is just confused." Spada looked at her "she cares for me?" He blushed deeply. Serenity smiled more "of course she does she has grown fond of you and she really cares for you, she just does not know how to show it."  
  
Serenity looks at him intently "how do you feel about her?" Spada smiles "I feel the same." She smiles "this is fate you know when you called out for someone she answered you because she longed for someone also." He smiled "you mean she was alone up here she is so beautiful I was wondering why she did not already have some one." Serenity smiled "she is a bit wild as you have seen, she has been on dates but most of her dates end up leaving annoyed you are the only person I have seen to endure her."  
  
He smiled "I guess I must really like her." She smiled at him "if you want her tell her she would like to know." He smiled at her "don't you mind about us?" Serenity giggled, "no she is more happy than I have ever seen her and that is because of you go to her." He went to Cassandra's room knocking on the door going in she blushed looking at him. He smiled sitting by her putting his hand on hers "I care for you" she looked at him smiling hugging him "you mean it?" He smiled "yes of course I do."  
  
She smiled more kissing him for a while after she kissed him she smiled putting her head on his chest "I fell the same." He smiled holding her "it's late I will leave you to rest." She fumes "no stay here with me hold me and keep me in your arms." He looked at her "but what about resting?" She smiled "we will rest in each others arms tonight."  
  
Spada looked at her he did not want her angry "alright" he lays back on her bed opening his arms, Cassandra smiled going into his arms putting her arms around him. He smiled thinking about her as he put his arms around her. As they both dozed off into a sleep, Serenity came into the room smiling seeing them both holding one another "come on you love birds breakfast time."  
  
They both woke up Cassandra looked at Spada "now my mum knows about us you meanie" she hit him "get out." He fumed "fine what ever" he went out her room getting changed. She smiled getting changed as they got breakfast. They then continued to train for the day until late in the night as usual, this routine continued for two months as they reached the end of their training. Serenity smiled at the two "good that's it that's all I can teach you, you have both learned well."  
  
They both went off to relax Cassandra jumped on top of Spada he looked at her "Get off you minx" she just giggled kissing him, he just gave up it was no good resisting her it was best just to go along. Not that he minded it, as he liked being with her. He smiled kissing her back she looked at him intently "I love you." He smiled "I love you too." she just smiled so happily that he just felt happy himself as she held onto him tightly.  
  
She looked at him "will you come back to me after you have finished with your mission?" he looked at her "yes I will but there is something I want to do before I leave for my mission." She looked at him "and what is that?" He smiled "I want to marry you." She looked at him half smiling half sighing "I don't know let me think about that." Spada smiled "alright I will" they both returned into the house.  
  
Serenity smiled at them "Cassandra you're farther is home now." She smiled "yay I have missed him" a god came out he looked at Spada "hello my name is Daren." Spada bowed "nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you." He bowed back "nice to meet you" Serenity giggled "oh Spada I am sorry but your room is in use by my sister." Cassandra giggled, "Yay aunt Serena is here" Spada was not so pleased "were do I sleep?"  
  
Cassandra smiled coming up to him "in my room with me." Daren looked at Serenity "are these two…?" Serenity smiled "yes they love one another and just want to be together." Daren smiled "come here Cassandra", she smiled coming to him "yes dad?" He smiled "I am glad you are happy and if you love him don't let him go." Cassandra smiled "I wont."  
  
She smiled jumping into Spada's arms kissing him he smiled kissing back Serena came into the room "what is all the commission?" she saw Cassandra in some guys arms kissing him. She looked to Serenity "What is going on here sis who is that?" she smiled "the person who's room you have taken he is also the one my Cassandra has fallen in love with his name is Spada."  
  
Serena looked at Spada "hello my name is Serena." Spada smiled holding Cassandra "nice to meet you my name is Spada" they all got to the table and chatted late into the night Spada went too Cassandra's room with her when he got in their he noticed his stuff was there. He smiled kissing her as she kissed back, stroking his face "I am glad I met you." He smiled "as am I" they smiled lying on the bed holding one another as they both dozed off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Cassandra woke up smiling at Spada kissing him to wake him up; Spada stirred getting up kissing back "good morning did you have a nice sleep?" Cassandra nodded "yes I did, thanks to you." They all got to the table having breakfast. Serenity then stood up "I have good news for you the lord has allowed you to go through the trials to see whether you are ready to become higher ranks." They both smiled looking at one another, as they both kissed in front of everyone not caring.  
  
They all stared at them then stopped Serenity smiled at them. "So are you two going to try out for it?" They both stopped kissing looking at her "we do, what is involved?" She smiled "well you must each face other gods or goddess of certain levels you will start with lower levels and then go to higher ones." They both nodded, as they all left the house following Serenity to where the trials were held.  
  
"You two register we will watch you from the stands" as they got up to the registration giving their names. Cassandra was the first one to do the trials so Spada got in the stands to watch, her first opponent was a level 5 god who she dealt with easily, then she got a level 4 god who she also dealt with easily. Then she had to face a level 3 goddess; the two looked at one another charging head on as their forces clashed then angels came out their backs.  
  
Spada jumped seeing the angels come out "what the?" Serenity looked at him "calm down they are helper angels that come to us these two go theirs early." Spada sat down "oh", Cassandra eventually won the match and had to now face a level 2 god. She put up a good fight but lost, but her rank had been put up to level 2 for her efforts as she felt the new power surge through her. She smiled hugging her mum serenity smiled at her "you were great hunny." Spada gave her a kiss "you did great cheer for me." She smiled "since you cheered for me I will cheer for you."  
  
She smiled kissing him back "good luck" Spada entered the arena as a level 5 god approached him Spada perceived his mental abilities he did not have a great mental defence. The god charged at him and then fell unconscious after setting one step forward. The crowd gasped the referee checked the god he was just asleep, they all wondered what happened.  
  
The level 4 goddess had greater psychic defence he could not put her to sleep, the goddess charged at him as he raised his hand as she got blasted back hitting the wall and cracking it. She fell unconscious this was too easy for Spada as he faced greater threats from Tyranid's.  
  
A level 3 god appeared before him as he charged at him Spada just moved aside and kneed him, then elbowed him in the head with such speed his movements could not be seen. The god fell unconscious as a level 2 goddess came forward. She was much stronger than all his previous foes but she was still no match for him, she flied into him sending a punch into his face. She clutched her fist, which was now broken, he grabbed her and head butted her as she felt dizzy he then drove his fist into her stomach as she fell unconscious.  
  
The crowd was in disbelief about Spada's power, then a level 1 god came forward he was one of the strongest level one god's in heaven and his reputation was great as the crowd cheered for him. He drove into Spada driving into him Spada coughed falling back as he placed his hands together blasting the god back. The two continued to exchange blows for minutes on end but the level 1 god was winning, the level 1 god drove an uppercut into Spada as he fell back.  
  
The crowd gasped as Spada hit the ground he got up slowly he felt dizzy, he saw Cassandra cheering for him he could not disappoint her, it was time he showed them what he could do. He roared the god jumped at the roar as Spada's body surrounded by light, as the light grew bigger. A red dragon appeared form the light as the god gasped. Spada roared as lightning surrounded him as he flipped over landing on all fours. He drove his hands into the ground opening his mouth, as a huge energy ball gathered up and fired at the god, the god put his arms together in a blocking position but the blast was to powerful as he was driven back into the wall as Spada's attack exploded.  
  
The god landed on the floor his body fried but he was still alive as his body regenerated and he fell into unconsciousness. Spada roared getting up and returning to normal panting heavily. Everyone was gasping at him having not seen the like. Cassandra came up to him "you did it she kissed him lovingly." The lord approached them "well looks like I was right about you, I think you will be a great god for heaven although you still need to learn some respect." He smiled "I will try to do so." The lord smiled "I believe you for your efforts I give you a level 1 class unlimited licence." Cassandra smiled kissing him "well done."  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
